


【授翻/Nero中心】After School Specials

by LeeZing



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Adults doing their best, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: Devil May Cry离雷德格雷夫（Redgrave）小学有几公里远，而每天下午，都会有人来接Nero. 回家路上的经历取决于那天来接他的人是谁。





	【授翻/Nero中心】After School Specials

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After School Specials](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196109) by [AKnightOfAGoodKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing). 

Dante

学校外的操场已经冷冷清清了，但Nero还没走，Credo和Kyrie陪他一起等。年轻的警校生几乎想翻白眼，因为他已经猜出来迟到的是谁了。

“你们可以回去的，知道吧。”Nero百无聊赖地道。他已经习以为常了，实际上他毫不意外。Dante时不时会迟到，但是他总是会到的。

“你才十岁，”Credo回答道，“把你一个人留在这里的话太不负责任了。”

“你可能会被绑架，”Kyrie害怕地接着说道，“Credo都告诉我了。外面有人会把小孩抓走，然后吃掉他们的脑子！”

年轻的男人皱了皱眉，他很怀疑她这是从哪听来的。“后面那部分不是我告诉你的。”

棕发的小孩子露出一个难为情的微笑。

“我自己照顾得了自己，”Nero插嘴道，努力摆出一副成熟的语气，“父亲教会我战斗了。”

“你才十岁。”Credo重复道。

Nero噘起了嘴，但是他放弃了，因为Kyrie正一脸恳求地看着他，和她的哥哥一样觉得要负起责任。

“嘿，小伙子！”

他们三个人转向声音的方向，看到白发的男人挥着手，灿烂地笑着朝他们大步走来。

“你迟到了。”Credo说，只要是轮到这个年长男人来接Nero, 那他多半都要这么说。

“我知道，”Dante说，拍了拍侄子的脑袋，“该回家啦，小孩。”

“你迟到了。”Nero重复了一遍，皱着眉抱起手臂。

“我知道，我知道，抱歉嘛。今天的工作花的时间比我想象中要久，我一回来就立刻跑过来了。”

“所以说你应该买辆车啊。”Credo评论道。

Dante大大地咧开嘴。“你知道车熬不了多久的。这个家里就是要么机车，要么不开。”

“那么你的机车呢？”

“……在修。随便吧，走啦，Nero. 要是Vergil到家的时候我们还没到，他会生气的。”

Nero只是继续皱着眉抱着手臂，抬起头不善地盯着他干笑了一声的叔叔。

“嘿，我说了我很抱歉了。你想我怎么样？”Dante问道。

“我不想走路，”男孩皱起鼻子回答道，“我想要骑机车。”

年长的男人叹了口气。“机车在店里啊。别这么小气嘛。”

Nero一动不动，看起来很不高兴。

“臭小孩。”

Dante流畅地架住Nero的腋下，一把把男孩放上了他的肩膀。“没机车，但是你不想走路，”他毫不费力地扛着一个十岁小孩，说道，“那就抓紧啦。要是掉下来了我可不会去捞你的哦。”

Nero用一串笑声作为回应，他心想事成了。他用手指抓住叔叔的头发，拉扯着发根。

Kyrie指着Dante咯咯地笑出来。“小猪！”她说。

Credo哼了一声，一只手放上妹妹的肩膀。“说‘再见’，Kyrie.” 他说。

“拜，Nero,” 她说，“拜，Dante.”

“拜，小姑娘。”Dante说，用两根手指朝她敬了个礼，Nero则朝她挥手道别。

Credo和Kyrie坐进车子，从另一个方向离开了。

“要走了吗，哥们？”Dante抬眼问道。

“嗯哼！”Nero小小地跳了跳，回答道，“我要披萨。”

男人笑了起来。

Lady

人如其名，她是个真正的淑女，在看到Nero的时候她开心地笑着和他问了好。

“嘿，Nero, 准备好回家了吗？”Lady伸出手，问道。

Nero握住了她的手，兴奋地点点头。今天没准他们可以试试学校几个街区外的那家新冰淇淋店。

“今天在学校很开心？”接着她愉悦地挑起一侧眉毛，问道，“还是说你在想的是冰淇淋？”

“冰淇淋。”Nero眼神发亮地肯定道。

“我也是，走吧。如果我们害得你吃不下晚饭，记得说是Dante的错。还有，他负责付钱。”Lady眨了眨一只眼睛，掏出一个非常眼熟的皮革钱包，上面绣着一个褪色的”D”.

Nero毫不犹豫地点头。那可是Dante Yamamoto的传奇钱包，只会在每逢蓝月时出现，且从不存在于他的口袋中。男孩完全想象不到Lady是怎么把它拿到手的。

V

V来的时候总是会收获到很多目光。这件事他是从班上的女孩子们那听来的，说因为对于一个男生来说，有着饱满嘴唇和盖住半张脸的头发的V实在是太漂亮了。

Nero则觉得是因为V有点怪怪的，虽说这个少年是他的哥哥。至少男孩是这么想的。从Nero记事以来V一直都在，而且他从样貌到性格都与他们的父亲十分相像，但是V经常，经常染掉他的白发。有趣的是Nero回想不起来他上一次看见V和他们的父亲共处一室是什么时候了。V身体很差所以几乎不出房间，但是当他出来的时候，他们的父亲则总是不在。真的挺怪的。

还有人们也有可能是在盯着V的着装——哥特，他无意中听别人说的——或者是盯着他不离手的银手杖和以黄金装饰的书。或者是那只经常把他的脑袋当巢的蓝色小鸟（Griffon）. 即使在Nero看来，V也代表着神秘。

然而今天，Nero很确定是因为V把Shadow, 少年的宠物猫也一起带过来雷德格雷夫小学了，他手上牵着一条皮绳。这是法律规定，当然。

Shadow是只猫。算是吧。Nero觉得她很温顺，因为她从没有袭击过任何人，但是她对于一只家猫来说太大了，对于圈养来说太凶了，对于猫来说太豹了。但是她活得就像只猫，坐在对她的体型来说小过头的东西上面，还随处睡觉，也不管会不会妨碍到别人。

Nero无视众人的目光向着他们走去，而第一个留意到他的是Shadow, 她发出代表问候的呼噜声，V合上书，朝弟弟露出一个浅浅的笑。今天的他看起来没有平时那么苍白，这大概就是他来接Nero的原因。

“下午好，Nero,”少年说道，Griffon拍拍翅膀，然后又安定了下来。

“嘿，V,” Nero回答道，Shadow把他当做她的孩子一般圈了起来，他摸了摸她。

他们一路安静地走回家，两人之间只有V的手杖富有节奏的敲击声。在某处，在V的心中，Nero知道他的哥哥在思考着某些事情，这些事情让他的影子随着太阳的西沉拉得更长，颜色更深，Nero盯着影子看，他知道那只是又一只跟随着V的奇怪生物罢了。

这是我的假想朋友。和Nightmare打个招呼吧，Nero.

  
Trish

如果来接他的是金发的女人，Nero总是会试图溜走，因为她喜欢像抱宝宝一样把他给抱起来。

“放我下来！”男孩嚷嚷道，尴尬得脸都红了。

“宝宝！”Nico远远地喊，咯咯笑个不停，直到她的父亲Rock Goldstein开口责备她不该嘲笑朋友。

“你以为你这是要去哪？”Trish问道，依旧把他抱在她结实有力的臂弯里。她穿得没有平日性感（但还是全黑的），毕竟每个人来Nero满是普通人的普通学校接他的时候都会穿一套不同的服装，不过她保留了高跟鞋，离地四英寸也毫不费力。有人可能会问穿着这玩意是要怎么做赏金任务和私人调查，但是嘿，他的父亲和Dante两个人出去工作的时候还特么穿的带斗篷的外套呢。

“你甚至都没跟我打招呼，你是不想回家了吗？”她轻笑着问道，“或许你想要去商场？”

Nero脸都皱起来了。

和Trish一起去商场是个坏主意，主要因为她试一大堆衣服，他则无聊透顶。有那么几次的结局是她一拳揍上了试图和她搭讪的人的脸，这让逛商场变得有意思了一些，但是发生过的次数一只手就数得过来了。

“回家！”Nero强烈要求道，“我不想要去商场！我饿了！”

这个该死的女人，她总能让Nero变回一个孩子应有的样子，他明明很努力地想要和父亲一样冷静又成熟的。

“行吧，我们去吃东西，”Trish道，笑容逐渐锋利了起来，“去商场吃。”

Nero开始大喊大叫，她又笑了，把他抱在臂弯里，走向家的方向。

Vergil

他的父亲一周至少来接他两次，具体次数和Dante的相等，但是双子中年长的那一个总是按时到达，比Nero下课的时间都要早五分钟。

Vergil目不斜视，耐心又安静地等待着，寻找着他的儿子，而当Nero踏出校门的时候，为了尽可能快地远离其他人，他在半路上便迎了上去。他并不擅长和人打交道，所以更倾向于在一切情况下远离人群。

“父亲。”Nero有点闷闷不乐地道，低头踢着地面。

Vergil好奇地挑起眉毛，跪下来平视他的儿子。"Nero," 他回应道，“发生了何事？(Is something the matter?)”

Nero摇了摇头，没有看他。

每逢这样的时候，Vergil就会很希望有别人在场，因为尽管距离这个男人成为父亲已经过去了十年，他的父亲技能也与他的社交技能一般值得质疑。Vergil知道怎么致残一个人，但是说到逗儿子开心，就是完全不同级别的一件事情了。

Vergil是天赋异禀，但是他也会陷入困境。

“告诉我发生什么了，”男人再一次尝试道，抬起了儿子的下巴。他仿佛在看着年轻时候的他的倒影。“生闷气是有失战士身份的。”

Nero噘起了嘴，咬着下唇。“有些小朋友取笑我没有妈妈。”男孩坦白道，听起来很小。

这个取笑他人的方式并不严重，但很冷血。对Sparda双子来说母亲的话题总能引起心中酸楚，所以听到这事的Vergil并不是很高兴。

“把他们的名字告诉我。”Vergil说，他想自己来处理这件事。

“才不，”Nero回击道，“我已经告诉他们闭上嘴了，我说要是他们再说我就揍他们。”

和他同级的所有人都会把他的威胁当真的，鉴于上一次Nero没有按捺住怒火的时候，给另一个男孩留下了一个断掉的鼻子和乌青的眼圈。

“那你为什么还不开心？”Vergil接着往下问道。似乎只有通过一场战斗才能解决这个矛盾了。

Nero有一分钟都没有说话，然后他开口了。“为什么我没有妈妈？”

男人叹了口气。“世事难料，”他模棱两可地回答道，他不想在Nero还这么小的时候跟他谈这个问题，“如果这让你如此烦恼，我可以找一个适合当你的母亲的女人，然后娶了她。”这应该能在技术层面上解决问题，而且周围多一个人应该也不是大问题，他猜。

男孩皱起鼻子，脸都白了。“这太奇怪了，”他摇摇头回答道，“我想象不出来你结婚的样子，父亲。”

或者是和女人在一起的样子。闭嘴，Dante.

“那是怎么了？”Vergil问道。“你的生活中真的需要一个母亲吗？你有我和Dante, 这就已经是个有两个成年人的家庭了，至于性别为女性的榜样，也有Lady和Trish. 如果我们出于某些原因都不在了，V也有着我们的储蓄和财产的所有信息。你不缺少任何照顾你的人。”

“我想你是对的。”Nero说，看起来没那么不高兴了。

“还有你的朋友们，Kyrie和Nico, 也没有母亲，”Vergil继续道，“她们和各自的兄长和父亲在一起看起来也很开心。没有母亲真的是个问题吗？”

Nero想了想，然后摇摇头，脸上重又露出了笑容。Vergil在脑内为自己的成功鼓了鼓掌。

他们回家的旅程是一如既往的快乐。


End file.
